A Window Into the Past
by Sunni Skies
Summary: Harry is strugling with many things, the death of his Godfather, and getting up the courage to ask out the girl he's secretly liked forever, then he gets an unexpected surprise, and it helps him find what he needs to know to get back what he's lost r
1. Running

Disclaimer: I don't own any Harry Potter Characters (Unfortunately)

A Window Into The Past

Chapter 1: Running

Running. 

Running so fast he felt as though his legs would collapse.

From behind he heard his pressure's footsteps

, Then he entered a room,

The room,

The room in the department of mysteries,

With the dais and the veiled arch.

He recognized it,

He'd been here before,

But, no, 

Sirius and Belitrix fighting

Fighting

Then Sirius

Falling 

Falling through the vial

As if in slow motion

He lay 

For a few seconds

Half covered by the vial 

And then he vanished

Into thin air

Then running to where Sirius had been

An arm holding him back

He was there behind the vial 

Just behind it, 

If he could only get to it

Lupin's voice,

"He's gone Harry"

"He's gone, he can't come back

Realization

He spots Belitrix leaving the room,

She had killed Sirius

His godfather

The only parent he'd ever had

Was gone

Running 

Again

This time the hunter

Hunting Beletrix

Then "come out "

"Come out and play baby potter"

"I thought you came to kill me "

"Don't hide from me"

"Wake up"

"Wake UP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Harry wake up"

 Harry opened his eyes; he saw the freckles and red hair of his best friend

" Lets go open presents, everyone else is already up and waiting, come on "

 "wha?" Harry said bewildered 

"It's Christmas! Come on!" Ron said confused by the look on Harry's face 

"Oh, Right " Harry said trying to cover his absolute confusion

His dream had been so real,

 So much the same as it had been at the end of his last year,

 So vivid,

 He'd felt the same emotions,

 The same pain and sadness,

 The same fear.

He couldn't get out of his slight trance. Still dazed he got out of bed, got dressed and went down stairs with Ron.

 When they got down stairs they both received huge hugs from Mrs. Wesley then proceeded into the room where the Wesley's (accept for Percy, Bill, and Charlie who were of on work and couldn't be home) and Herminie were sitting around the tree, and started opening presents, everyone received tickets to the next Quitch world cup, which would take place the summer after Harry, Ron, and Herminie would leave Hogwarts

(It's never to early to get tickets) and Mrs.Wesley gave everyone her traditional knitted sweater apart from that, Ron got a pair of Chuddley Cannons robes, Harry got

refills for his broom stick care kit, Ginny and Herminie both got a new pair of dress and school robes, Fred and Gorge got money from everyone to help fund their growing business, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley got a new set of bed sheets and pillow cases.

When all the presents were gone from under the tree everyone went in their separate directions. Ron, Herminie, Harry, and Ginny went to Ron's room, Fred and Gorge to theirs, and Mr. and Mrs. Wesley went to the kitchen to talk.


	2. Chapter 2: Snuffels Diary

A Window Into The Past 

Chapter 2 

Snuffles Diary 

Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny were all sitting in Ron's room. Ron and Harry were sitting on Ron's bed playing wizards chess, and Hermione was giving Ginny career and subject advice for her sixth year. Ginny (like the other three) was interested in being an Auror. 

"you will of course need to take Defense Against the Dark Arts, and Transfiguration" 

Hermione was telling Ginny 

Meanwhile Harry had just captured Ron's second Bishop and was open to capture his second Knight, leaving Ron with a few pawns, 1 castle, a Queen, and his King.

"You'll have to get at least 5 O.W.L.'s and they either have to be E's (exceeds expectations) or O's (outstanding) and to do that you'll really have to work really hared and pay attention.

Ron still staring at Hermione, missed when Harry captured his Queen and leaving his King in Checkmate. Until of course his chess pieces started yelling at him and throwing Bertie Bots Every Flavor Beans at him. Then he looked down at the chessboard and groaned. Then he went back to staring at Hermione. 

Harry thoughts began to wonder and soon he found himself thinking 

Why do I keep having the same dream over and over and over again?"

He was pretty sure voldemort wasn't putting into his head, he'd mastered oclomency during the first term of 6th year, so it was impossible for Vodemort top access his thoughts anymore.

' why can't I just forget about the night Sirius died?'

Probably because it was a terrible memory like all his other reoccurring nightmares had been, but he also knew he'd probably get a new one soon enough. He just wished he could talk to Sirius again, He wished he wasn't gone, he wished………………………….

But his thoughts were interrupted, by a knock on the door, and Mrs. Weasley came in.

"It's time for dinner." She said

"Ron, Hermione, Ginny go wash up" 

Harry noticed that she hadn't said his name so he just sat there, when the other three had gone, Mrs. Weasley walked over ad sat next to Harry on his bed, they just sat there for a while until Mrs. Weasley said

"Sirius was ready, he knew it was time."

Harry looked at her, amazed, how did she know what he'd been thinking about, "W-what " he finally stammered 

"he was ready to go, he knew it was what he had to do" Mrs. Weasley said again

"how do you know" Harry asked 

" left a letter that said precisely that, and he also left me this, he wanted you to have it, you can read the letter to if you'd like." As she said this she pulled a small package wrapped in brown paper out of her robes.

"You should open it later, when you're alone, or when were all asleep" Mrs. Weasley said 

"Thanks Mrs. Weasley " Harry said feeling a sudden since of gratitude toward her

" now lets go down to dinner shall we?" Mrs. Weasley said 

"Yeah" 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Christmas dinner was always a very enjoyable meal, but this was the most fun he'd ever had at the Bourough. Mrs. Weasley had gone all out and cooked every king of food imaginable Harry was very hungry so he took a bit of everything. The topics of conversation were as widely spread as the food 

" I'm glad mum and dad finally found out about Fred and George leaving school and starting a joke shop " Ginny was saying to Ron 

" Yeah " Ron Said " I don't think I could have Kept quiet any longer if they hadn't said anything 

" They didn't say anything, its your fault that mum and dad know." Said Ginny egsaperatedly 

"Well then" Ron said looking uncomfortable " I'm glad I'm alive"

" you should be"

"yea…….." Ron said in a suddenly distant voice 

Harry looked up at Rons face, and started to laugh, it had suddenly gone very red and his mouth was open, Hermione had just gotten back from the loo and Ron was staring at her

She was wearing a very short red and green plad skirt and a strapless white tube top with a Dennim Jacket over it 

Harry's laugh seemed to have jogged him back to earth, and he sterted to turn even more red than before 

" why don't you just ask her mate?" Harry asked

"Ask who what" Ron said trying to look innocent"

" Hermione if she wants to go out with you? " Harry said 

"What would I do that for?'" Ron asked indinently"

" Because you like her" Harry said starting to get slightly annoyed

" I don't"  Ron said defensively

"have it your way then" Harry replied" Mrs. Weasley, can I be excused please "

"Of course Harry dear "she replied with a very meaningful look, she knew he was annoyed with Ron and just wanted to go open Sirius's package

Harry got up and took his plate to the kitchen and then headed up to Rons room.

When he go to Ron's room he pulled the package out from under his pillow and started to read the letter.

_Dear Molly & Aurther_,

Thank you for everything you did for me. Please tell Harry that telling him what really happened to his parents really set my concience free and that I isn't his fault I had to hide or that I'm dead, and that meeting him and spending time with him was like having a son and getting my best friend back. I will miss you all a lot, but it is time for me to go now, and it won't be forever, it is the only was, I have to go, . I will be seeing you all soon enough. In the package is the other mirror and my diary with all my memories in it. Please give this to Harry on Christmas of his 6th year. My memories will help Harry find me, but it won't work unless he is alone or everyone else is asleep and no one can do it but Harry see you soon I need to go now

Sirius

p.s give this letter to Harry with the package

Harry sat on his bed with emotions running through him like wild fire and questions doing ht same to has head

He'd said it was time for him to go, how did he know he was going to die?

He'd also said that he would be seeing Harry soon did that mean he could come back, or that that Harry was going to die soon too?

And the one he was most apprehensive about he'd said that his memories would help him find him, that made it sound like he wasn't gone forever 

He pushed there thoughts out of his head and opened the package . Inside was the mirror and the diary just as the letter had said. He picked up the diary and paged through it. His Memories were from the he was a week old to the time when he fell through to veil, and how could it be , there were memories from after that too. He turned to the memory on the last page but it was just a title , just like the rest of the diary except the first memory it said 'the people behind the veil', he went back to the first page of the diary and found the first memory and a note the first memory was labeled 'Floo Powder' the note was in bold letters 

IMPORTANT: If you are to find your lost person, you will need to read each and every memory from front to back in order

Harry was puzzled by this  " if you are to find your lost person?" could he actually bring Sirius back?


End file.
